martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Du Wanwu (Successor)
Pre Novel (Background) Born into the Du Clan roughly about 20+ years prior to meeting Chu Feng. At the time of his birth there was a sign signifying that a divine body was coming into being. He is an exceptional talent and the strongest of the current younger generation of the Du Clan.He was eventually made into the Head of the Du Clan despite his age. This is because of the Du Clan's belief that he is the successor of Du Wanwu (Ancestor Poisonous Demon) who took the Du Clan to the Poison Demon's Valley. Novel Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain When Chu Feng first meets Du Wanwu, it is shortly after he arrives in the Poison Demon's Valley and after he learns of the treatment of the villagers by the Du Clan. Since he came to the valley Chu Feng decided to confront the Du Clan primarily to search for the Secret Skill Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique. While this is he primary reason, after seeing first hand how the Du clan treats the villagers he decides to help them as well. Chu Feng challenges the head of the Du Clan, which turns out to be Du Wanwu. Chu Feng soon discovers that Du Wanwu is a Rank 4 Half Martial Emperor with Divine Body, and that while they are similarly matched, Du Wanwu is a little stronger than he is. After an hour long battle Chu Feng loses to Du Wanwu, and Du Wanwu wants to refine Chu Feng for his own cultivation. Through a little subterfuge Chu Feng fools Du Wanwu and the Du Clan into believing that he is unconscious and helpless while in reality he is fine and eventually is able to have a breakthrough from Rank 1 Half Martial Emperor to Rank 2 Half Martial Emperor. In their second match Chu Feng gains the upper hand quickly and regains hes loss honor from his previous defeat. Chu Feng gives some ultimatums to Du Wanwu and the Du clan to spare their lives but soon learns that they, and especially Du Danwu, is extremely stubborn and straightforward as they reject his offers. Face with this dilemma Chu Feng is a bit dumbfounded until an old Ancestor comes and offers a resolution to the feud between the Du Clan and Chu Feng. With the Ancestor's (Lady Du Xiangyu) help, Chu Feng resolves the villagers problems and even gains the Secret Skill the Profound Truth of Immortal Fire Technique, though Du Wanwu and the Ancestor believes Chu Feng failed to get the Secret Skill. After receiving their help Chu Feng discovers that the Ancestor has some ulterior motives for helping him. He discovers that the Ancestor poisoned Chu Feng with a delayed poison to get him to help Du Wanwu with a problem Du Danwu did not know that the Ancestor poisoned Chu Feng, and even disagreed with her actions. The ancestor promised to cure Chu Feng if he help Du Wanwu get a Gu left behind by Ancestor Poison Demon. Chu Feng agrees to help with the exception that in addition to helping Du Wanwu, Chu Feng must be allowed to take Goudan’er out of the Valley and they agree. 9th Rank Martial Emperor was used by the person of dark hall to eliminate the ancient elf army but luckily there was Chu Feng to awoke him. Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Divine Body Category:Martial Emperor Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Male